Serinian Humans
Serinian Humans are humans native to the planet of Serinia, one of two habitable, and inhabited planets in the Sera System within the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Their average lifespan is around 70 years. Overview The Serinian Humans lived peacefully for centuries developing their culture not knowing that one of the other 5 planets in their solar system, Sera, was habitable. They finally learned of these other inhabitants in Dragoian year 1991 when the residents of Geria, the one other habitable planet, who refer to themselves as Dragonians (Dragonian if singular) launched a fleet of starships at Serinia on a 'Colonisation' mission. Serinian humans are one of the smallest human populations in the Dragoian Home Galaxy numbering only about 20 million. Technology The Serinian Humans technology is around that of 1960's earth, although minus aircraft but with certain advancements in weapons such as automated, rapidly deployable, sentry guns which use heat and motion sensors to detect whether or not to fire and are often used to protect government installations and used on battlefields. The only way the guns can decide whether to shoot a target, that is giving out heat and moving, or not is via a IFF badge which gives out a certain radio frequency causing the guns to not fire. Culture The Serinian Humans have varying cultures, depending which of the 5 countries they come from, this confused the Dragonians when they came to 'colonise' the planet. Ever since the Dragonian 'colonisation' the Serinian culture has become a little diffused due to the colonists culture taking over and forcing Serinia's countries to become one. Dragonian Occupation In Dragoian Year 1991 a fleet of 'colony' ships arrived from the nearby habitable planet of Geria and landed near the largest settlement (assuming it was the capital) deploying vast numbers of armed 'colonists'. The leader of the 'colonisation' effort ordered her 'colonists' to attack the native humans due to lack of noticeable leadership buildings in the area. The Dragonian's energy weapons decimated the human defenders forces (who were badly disorganized due to the suddenness of the invasion). After 5 weeks of fighting, the humans finally agreed to surrender, expecting either total decimation or mass enslavement. The human leaders met with the Dragonian invasion's commanders a day after the fighting stopped to sign the terms of surrender. The terms were not what was expected (mass enslavement or decimation) and were actually relatively peaceful. Terms Of Surrender The surrender agreement signed by the humans was as follows... Creatures of this planet, '' We, the Dragonians of the world Geria, command you to cease your pointless rebellion to our colonisation, we do not want to destroy your kind but you are making us do so. You will share you settlements with our kind; allowing our kind free roam; first choice at employment; the right to be served first; the right to feed upon your kind; the right to convict your kind for crimes against our kind; the right to convict your kind for crimes that our kind convict for; and also the right to create more rights for our kind. If one of our kind wishes to bond with one of your puny kind, they will have the right to do so, regardless of the wishes of your kind, however, male Dragonian and female your kind relationships are prohibited unless the female is given full power. As a precautionary measure, and to ensure your kind does not rebel, our army will have garrisons stationed on this world as well as having members of our army in the high ranks of your army, which will also be decreased in size. We will also unite your various factions into one combined government, ruled by a female of our kind, and a female of your kind who will serve as deputy and friendly face to your kind. We also insist that our written language is adopted by your kind, although we oddly speak the same language. It will be said clearly here at the end of this short statement that mining operations will be taken out on this planet by our kind, although labourers are likely to be your kind, the resources obtained from this may be kept on this world, or shipped back to Geria for our uses.'' Signed Jerakia Kileao, '' '' Senior Dragonian Emissary The surrender was not taken well by many of the Serinian humans, although the threat of mass genocide and armed Dragonian police forces patrolling the streets kept all but the most extreme form of resistance down. The only form of resistance that persists is in the form of hidden rebel groups which strike against the Dragonians during opportune moments. During 1998, all rebellion had ceased due to Atheai Kilas' invasion when the humans of Serinia and the Dragonians realised the only way to survive was to fight the Androgian invasion together. Destruction The Serinian Humans, along with the Dragonians, had their system invaded by the Ancient Dragons in late 1998. This Androgian force was led by Atheai Kilas and consisted of Atheai's flagship and 5 other Androgian ships which had survived the extinction of the Androgian race. The invasion was swift and decisive, with the Androgian forces easily destroying the Dragonian and Serinian forces. However, the Androgian occupation of the Sera System lasted for a few months while the Androgian forces devoured every single sentient left in the system. During the rest of 1998 the human population of the system was devoured by both males and females from the Androgian force while the Dragonian population was devoured solely by females in a 55/45 ratio with the 55 going to Atheai, and the 45 going to the females of her invasion force. However, this ratio was not truly fair, as Atheai personally devoured every single Dragonian female that was captured giving only a portion of the captured Dragonian males to the females members of her invasion force to devour. After a few months of constant eating, the entire Dragonian and Serinian Human population lay inside the guts of Atheai's forces, with the bulk ending up in Atheai. From the few survivors, Atheai herself is said to have devoured 8.25 million of the 15 million Dragonians and around 10 million humans. In terms of numbers, fewer than 10000 humans and 5000 Dragonians managed to survive. These few survivors managed to escape in the few Dragonian ships that had survived the guns of the Androgian fleet. Category:Sera System Category:Species